Don't go, Suzy!
by RaineKitsune
Summary: When Kurama hears Hiei sobbing over the loss of Suzy, he becomes suspicious and assumes that Hiei’s been cheating. How much more wrong could you be, Kurama? {KuramaxHiei}


**Summary:** When Kurama hears Hiei sobbing over the loss of Suzy, he becomes suspicious and assumes that Hiei's been cheating. How much more wrong could you be, Kurama?

Shonen-ai, established KuramaxHiei, one-shot, OOCness...

**A/N:** Second try at KuramaxHiei. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This story came from an odd conversation that my friend and I had at lunch a few days ago. Partial credit goes to that friend, Oni no Hisaki Prite. :) Hope you enjoy!

So much thanks to Hyuju! Thanks for being such a great beta! Without you, this story would most likely be a complete piece of crap. (Yay for relying on you to fix all of my mistakes!)

**Written:** November 1, 2004

---------------------------------------

**Don't go, Suzy!**

As Kurama pulled his keys out, he smiled, knowing who patiently waited inside for his return. Of course, 'patiently' meant 'not breaking _every_ object that the fox demon owned' in this case. He looked through the keys and picked out the right one. Pasting a stained smile on his face, he turned the key in the lock and opened the door to find...

...no sign of Hiei.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out. Though he wasn't expecting a vocal reply, even if Hiei had heard him, he'd expected some kind of acknowledgement. Usually the younger demon at least came and glared at him... His smile faltered for a second, but he quickly reminded himself that the little demon could be anywhere in the apartment. Of course, he could also be perched outside the house, but it didn't seem likely seeing as how he'd been complaining more and more about the 'stupid hoards of humans' that'd been crowding the streets more and more since the Christmas season had started

Closing the door and taking off his jacket, Kurama decided to quietly search for Hiei. A little hide-and-seek might be fun. The fox demon would surely receive some kind of reward for finding Hiei...

Silently he crept through the apartment, checking every room on his way. He smirked as he neared the bedroom door, the only room that he hadn't yet checked. Hiei'd even been in the right place for the reward that Kurama had been hoping for...

"No! Suzy! Why did you leave me!?!?" A loud, anguish-filled sob followed the small outburst that had come from inside the bedroom.

The fox's eyes widened at hearing his lover's outburst. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened to see if another was in the room, but found that it was only the fire demon. 'Suzy...' Kurama racked his brain and attempted to put a face to the name, but quickly failed.

"I was nothing compared to you, my beautiful Suzy! AND NOW YOU'RE ALL GONE!!!" Kurama listened to the fire demon as he continued to mourn the loss of 'Suzy'.

_'...my beautiful Suzy.'_ The words ran through the fox's mind. Kurama's eyes narrowed. Taking his ear away from the door, he ran a hand through his hair and composed himself before turning the knob and opening the door to the small bedroom. He set a firm glare onto his face and readied himself to confront his unfaithful lover.

Kurama stepped inside the room and saw the fire demon sitting in the middle of the bed, his back turned to Kurama. Hiei seemed not to notice Kurama's entrance. Sobs racked his small frame. The former fox demon felt the urge to comfort the boy, but the feeling quickly dissipated as he recalled the reason for the boy's anguish.

Kurama cleared his throat to announce his presence. The fire demon quickly turned around and glanced up in surprise at the taller demon, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Kurama's expression soon turned to one of confusion as he stared down at the little fire demon. He studied Hiei's face to find that not only had he been crying, but he'd obviously been gorging himself on something. Chocolate cake crumbs mixed with a fluffy white icing were smeared across the demon's cheeks, mouth, and nose.

Hiei quickly turned his head away from his lover and seemed to be grabbing something. He glanced over his shoulder at Kurama and turned around as he held up the box that he'd grabbed. "They're all gone, Kurama! My Suzies left me!" he whimpered pitifully.

The fox sighed in relief and mentally smacked himself. Walking over to Hiei, he leaned down and slowly dragged his tongue over the fire demon's cheek, leaving a clean streak in the mess of chocolate and icing. "There's no need for Suzy when you have me..." he whispered out seductively, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist and pulling the demon closer.

After blinking up at his lover that by now had a quite perverted smirk plastered onto his face, Hiei quickly tossed aside his empty box of 'Suzies' and smiled back at the fox. Who the hell needs Suzy Q's when you have a sexy fox demon as your lover?

**-END-**

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** Again, huge thanks go to Hyuju and Prite. Reviews will be appreciated! :)

Also, I have a new fanfiction-based LJ. The link is in my bio if you're interested. I'll probably be posting often about things I'm planning, updated stories, and eventually I might ask for fanfiction requests.


End file.
